


my goddess

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february 2018 day 2: diana prince & kendra saunders. wonder woman & hawkgirl. heroes. immortals. goddesses. lovers.





	my goddess

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february day 2  
> see the graphic for this fic [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170441201474/femslash-february-day-2-diana-prince-kendra)

“Switch with me,” Diana says, and she tosses Kendra a sword like that’s a thing people do. Kendra’s older, more powerful, faster, and she catches it by the grip, swinging it behind her.   
  
“Here,” she teases, taking the extra steps needed to simply hand Diana her mace.  
  
“No fun,” Diana replies, but she takes the mace regardless, tapping it against the flat of her palm. “When did you learn to use this, again?”  
  
“Oh, you know,” Kendra says, toying with the grip of Diana’s sword in her hand. “When it was invented.”  
  
Diana smiles at that, lighting up the room, sun on the ocean, warmth on the sand. “But do you remember?”  
   
“Mostly,” Kendra says. “Sort of? I don’t know.”  
  
“You always like to tout your age,” Diana retorts, still grinning. “I think it’s getting to your memory.”  
  
“Let’s see how I am in the next thousand years,” Kendra says. “Promise you’ll take care of me when I’m senile?”  
  
“Oh, you’re at least five thousand years off from full senility,” Diana says.   
  
“You’re too kind,” Kendra says. She tilts her chin towards her mace. “You good with that?”  
  
“Asking that insults not only me, but my aunt as well,” Diana says, with the kind of fond mockery that seems to flow so easily between them.  
  
Kendra checks her stance, four thousand or so years of combat flooding her thoughts. “Oh man, I’d hate for her to know how badly I’m going to kick your butt.”  
  
“You and your taunts,” Diana says. She gives the mace a good swing, then holds it out in front of her. “Let’s see how you do without this.”  
  
Kendra takes a moment to study Diana, and wonders if smugness is reflecting in her expression, the way she looks at Diana’s fingers wrapped around the mace’s hilt.  
  
“What?” Diana asks.  
  
“You look good holding that,” Kendra says. “Goddess.”  
  
Diana’s mood changes with the tilt of her hips, the twinkle in her gaze. “I am always fond of you holding a sword.” She darts her tongue against her lower lip. “ _My_ Goddess.”  
  
“Oh, we’re going to go with that?” Kendra says. “Did your aunt teach you that, too?”  
  
“Oh, she had her ways,” Diana says. “But this is all my own.”  
  
“Ravage me,” Kendra says, positioning Diana’s sword in front of her.  
  
“Excellent use of the word, Kendra,” Diana says.  
  
“Thank you,” Kendra replies.  
  
Diana leaps at her.


End file.
